


Violence May Not Be the Answer But I Use it Anyway

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Jason takes Dick to visit the place where he calls home. When a bomb explodes and seriously injures the man who raised him, Jason will stop at nothing to find the perpetrator. If he pulls through, blood will spill in his wake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm still in my hiatus. RL is a clusterfuck that literally stabs me in the back with a knife every now and then. While it reared its ugly head temporarily I'll just post it so i can relax.  
> Nope nevermind, it just stabbed me when I posted this chapter *pulls the knife out of my back and winces*

Jason has taken care of all of his business to make sure nothing is going to mess this up. That includes finishing all his paperwork, keeping his mouth shut around Bullock, and tending to Roy's lament. That last one is exhausting as he had to deal with Roy's drama.

 

“ _My hair! My beautiful locks is ruined!” Roy wailed against the bar table. His hand smoothes his recently cut hair. “I can't believe that bastard came at me with a razor and shaved my head!”_

“ _Well you've been fighting with Internal Affairs so much that they had no choice but to call for back up,” Jason supplied from the opposite said of the table. He pours another shot into Roy's glass who automatically chugs it back.”You could've cut your hair like you're supposed to – ”_

“ _Whose side are you on, you traitor?!” he points accusingly at Jason. He wobbles side to side a bit from the alcohol. He must have drunk before Jason came because he's only had three shots. “It was silky, shiny, and beautiful! You even did a french braid!”_

_It was actually Kori who taught him how to do it just so he could help her braid her hair. If people knew about it, it would ruin his street cred. Maybe its time to cut Roy off, Jason thought as he brings the bottle closer to himself._

“ _I'm on the side whose not threatening to cut my hair,” Jason takes a shot, slamming the glass back down. “At least Bullock did a good job cutting your hair.”_

“ _Its a buzz cut! Theres nothing left!” Roy whined._

_Jason groaned. “It'll grow back you whiny baby! Yesterday you looked like a boy band hippie reject living in their mother's basement. Now you look like that Prison Break guy but ginger.”_

 

Needless to say, he ended up stroking Roy's ego for a week just so he could recover from that traumatic experience. By the end of the week, Roy finally embraced his buzz cut and grew a goatee to match it. With Roy's triceps, it made him look older than he actually is and it presses all of his daddy kink buttons. Jason shivers at the thought, he is not gonna go there.

But the point is that everything that is likely to bite him in the ass has been taken care of and he can put his mind to ease.

“Hey Dick, are you free on Wednesday afternoon?” Jason asked.

Dick looks up from the computer with his glasses skewed. Jason wanted to reach out and push it up his ear but he knows that's just pushing it.

Dick adjusted his glasses. “Nope. I have a shift that afternoon.”

Damnit. He was so busy clearing his schedule that he forgot to make sure that Dick's schedule is free as well. He could still fix this situation.

“I'll need you to switch your shift with Kyle so you'll have that afternoon off.”

“Well that really depends if Kyle is willing to take my shift but what do you have in mind?

“Its a surprise. Please. It's important me.”

Jason puts out the most honest-to-god pleading look he could muster. He's nervous that worst case scenario is Dick saying no. What he has plan sounded vague but its a good surprise.

Dick bit off a sigh and looks up at Jason, giving him a soft smile. “I'll talk to Kyle then.”

 

Dick didn't say anything about the pile of boxes siting in his trunk nor the use of his police issued vehicle outside of working hours. They drove to a neighborhood near the center of the city, a little ways away from GCPD headquarters. Out of the corner of Jason's eye he could see Dick being a little apprehensive when they finally stop. He could understand that this isn't the nicest of neighborhoods or that its familiar. But Dick has nothing to be worried about so long as he's around.

After parking the car Jason goes to the back of his trunk. He takes out the dolly and started to unpack the boxes onto it with Dick helping him.

“Would you mind carrying this box here?” Jason asked. “I promise its not that heavy.”

“Sure.”

Jason start to roll the dolly with Dick following behind him. He could still feel worry coming from Dick and he just grinned. Dick is gonna be surprised when he sees it.

As they got closer to their destination a little girl wearing a white mask with purple beetle-like eyes suddenly jumped down from the fire escape and landed in front of them. Dick jolted in surprise but Jason just tilted his head and grin.

“Hands in the air and gimme all your valuables!” the little girl yelled, pointing at them with her hand on her hip.

“Oh no!” Jason mockingly cooed, putting his hand over his heart. “The good little boys and girls waiting for me will be so disappointed if I come empty handed. By the way, your landing is a little bit shaky there.”

The little girl pulled up her mask revealing a mess of short black hair held back by a hair band and looks up at him with big green eyes.

“I was trying to make an entrance,” she pouted. “But I couldn't see the ground much and my leg hurts when I land.”

Jason waved her off. “Excuses excuses. I'd give you a 4 out of 10 since you didn't land on your butt. Next time try landing on you toes to absorb the shockwave but other than that, maybe you shouldn't jump down from high places.”

The girl pouted before a huge grin spread out her face. “I only do that to you, Jason.”

“And I feel so special,” he sarcastically said.

Jason turns to Dick whose watching the two with a quiet interest. “Dick, this is Maya Ducard. Maya, this is Dick Grayson, my partner.”

“Nice to meet'cha,” she grinned. Dick nodded at her and matches her smile. They continued walking with Maya skipping besides them.

“Does Duke or Alfred know that you're dropping unannounced from rooftops?” Jason asked.

Maya shrugs, rolling her eyes. “That's because I'm _not_ jumping from rooftops and you know it.”

They arrived at a modest, storey building with a modest play yard next to it. Compared to the other buildings, this is much smaller and sticks out like a sore thumb. But the ambiance beckons visitors with a welcoming warmth. On top of the door is a sign that says Gotham's Children Community Center.

A young male in a yellow jacket sits by the steps when he spotted the group coming. Jason took a glance at the book the man was reading earlier and hummed in approval. The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton; a classic coming-of-age novel. A lot of middle school kids were assigned to read the book in class so he must have been reading it in order to prepare.

“Hey Jason.”

“Hey Duke,” Jason rolled the dolly up the ramp. “Is Alfred here?”

Duke shuts his book and stands. “Yeah, he's in his office right now. What'cha got there?”

Jason shrugs, patting the box. “A little something for the kids. Ya'know; school supplies, snacks, toys, etc.”

Dick looks down at the box he was holding and tries to look at the small gap covered in tape. He shifts it around to get a feel of what he was holding before Maya gives him a curious look. He blushed at being caught by a kid.

“Thanks man. You didn't really have to. The kids are gonna be so happy about this.” Duke moves to take the dolly, but Jason raised his hand to stop him.

“Its no problem man. Oh yeah – Duke this is Dick Grayson, my partner from work. Dick, this is Duke Thomas. He's a volunteer counselor for this place, coming here after school to help out.”

“Nice to meet you, man,” said Duke, taking the box out of Dick's hand before he could stop him. “Lets put these away, the kids will be here soon.”

They dropped the boxes off in the room just in time when the kids started coming in. Jason could see Maya waving at him before dragging a little boy with orange hair out to play. Duke mumbled that its time for him to go tutor some kids, clapped Jason's hand as he leaves. Jason tilted his head for Dick to follow him.

Walking through the halls there are bulletin boards of the kids' colorful artwork pinned up. A couple of kids ran past them to get to their designated rooms, some greeting Jason and giving Dick a side-eyed as they go. Its a lively place for fun and learning.

But it's the opposite of how Jason feels about this place. Jason made sure he's at least a step ahead of Dick so he wouldn't see his face. He didn't live here long but even with a domineering headmistress, at one point it was still his home. The place has been refurnished way after the time he was here that it barely looks anything like how it originally is. But the memories this place holds makes him bite his bottom lip in grimace.

“I was dropped off here when I was young,” Jason said tightly, trying to keep his tone light. “It used to be an orphanage for boys whom the city has abandoned. Some of the rooms here used to be dorms for the kids to sleep in. Others are classrooms. After I left, the place was shut down and the kids were misplaced. A couple years later it was reopened as a center for kids to come after school. It also acts as a shelter and a resource center for runaways who have no where to turn to.”

“I didn't know that,” Dick said behind him, trying to catch up to Jason. But with Jason's long legs, he has trouble walking beside him just as Jason wanted. “So is it different than the time when you were here?”

“Much.”

When they arrived, Jason raps at the door and steps into the room not waiting for an answer. “Hey Alfred.”

The two steps into the room and sees a man sitting at the desk with paperwork spread in front of him. He looks up from his computer and smiles at Jason.

“Master Jason, its so good to see you again,” said Alfred, moving around the desk to give Jason a hug. Jason returns the hug as Alfred move to take a better look at him. “You're looking healthy. I hope you've been eating your vegetables since I'm not there to cook for you anymore.”

Jason chuckles. “I exercises and eat right to stay healthy. Haven't caught a cold this year.”

Ever since he moved into the manor, Alfred has been the strong rock that Jason needed. Initially he was wary of the man who was assigned to take care of him. But gradually he opened up and knew that Alfred was someone he could rely on. Eventually he sees him as not as a butler but as a grandfather and Alfred sees him as one of his own. He was one of the first good things that has ever happened and changed his entire life.

Behind him, Dick gives a snort at the outright lie. It caught Alfred's attention to the man standing behind Jason.

“You must be Mr. Richard Grayson. Jason has mentioned you, I'm Alfred Pennyworth.” Alfred moves around Jason and shakes Dick's hand.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Pennyworth. You can call me Dick.”

“Well then Mr. Dick, shall we move to the break room and join me for a cup of tea,” said Alfred, checking his watch. “Its tea time.”

Alfred moves around to leave the first room. Dick opens his mouth to say something before being stopped by Jason, shaking his head.

“Its useless to try and convince him,” Jason whispered. “I tried for years. His full-time job is being an English butler for a pretentious spoiled prick so he's wired like that. This place is his hobby if he's not being a butler.”

 

They sit in the break room sipping tea and eating cookies placed in front of them. Occasionally a staff member goes into the break room for something to drink or put something in the fridge but the three have the room entirely to themselves.

“Dick, do you remember that blonde girl that's with Tim all the time?” Jason asked. “She's volunteering here as a tutor for the kids.”

Dick thoughtfully sips his tea. “Stephanie Brown? Wow I didn't know that...”

“It was Master Jason who recommended her to come here,” said Alfred, daintily places his cup down on the table. “Ms. Brown has been a marvelous addition to this place. She's even help one of our new charges open up more, acting as an older sister. She is so quiet that one...”

“A new one?”

“The young lady's name is Cassandra Cain,” Alfred clarified. “She lives at the orphanage with Ducard and Wilkes. Ms. Cain has trouble with her written and oral communication and has been attending ESL classes. But she is preternaturally good at non-verbal communication that she caught stopped one of the children from spreading the flu onto others before the child knew about it himself.”

“Are most of the children attending here orphans?” Dick asked.

“Some of them are," Jason replied. "There's an orphanage nearby along with an elementary school and clinic in the neighborhood. This place provides a safe haven for children to come here after school. Whether to get tutoring sessions or to play, its free for children whether they have parents or not.”

The door to the break room opened as a child with orange hair came barreling in and glomped Jason from behind. The force causes Jason to bump into the table and almost spill his tea.

Alfred arched his eyebrow at the little boy whose hugging Jason's neck from behind. “Collin, what are you doing?”

“Sorry Mr. Pennyworth,” the boy blushes, hiding his face behind Jason's neck and hugs tighter. “Maya is chasing me and doing ninja moves again. Mr. Duke told me not to bother him when he's tutoring someone.”

Jason sighs, patting the boy's arm in sympathy. “Collin, where's the demon brat?”

“He got detention today so he'll be here later,” Collin murmured into Jason's shoulder. He removed his arms so Jason can move around and face him.

“Guess I get to be the hero for today then,” Jason said in resignation. He lowered his head down to hide his face, making Collin move to him closer. Abruptly Jason raised his head up and growled playfully at Collin before picking him up by the middle and placing him in his arms. Collin squeals in delight, clutching Jason's shirt to secure himself.

Jason stood up with Collin in his arms. “Guess I'll entertain the troops for a while. Take care of my partner there, Alfred.”

“Of course Master Jason.”

Jason headed out the room with Collin sitting in the crook of his elbow. He allowed himself a small smile when he sensed Dick's unease of being left behind. But everything will be fine because he trusts them both. Alfred has been meaning to meet Dick for a while. If he didn't introduce them soon, Alfred would have turned up at GCPD for a surprise visit.

“Mr. Jason, whose that guy sitting with you and Mr. Pennyworth?” Collin asked.

Jason shifted Collin's weight to ease the pressure on his arm. “That's my partner,” Jason answered.

Collin looks up at him curiously. “Like a dance partner?”

At that, Jason's grin widened. “Something like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Jason, my business always bites me in the butt and I just learn to deal with it.  
> Also little kids never assume the words 'partner' to be husband and wife unless it was explicitly stated. In school they had to work in partners nearly all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> switched the rating because of Jason's angst and swearing in later chapters is still mild compared to other fics

With Jason gone, Alfred turns his attention to Dick whose sitting opposite of him with a nervous expression. Dick taps at his tea cup nervously on how he should initiate a conversation. Normally he is a natural but this person is important to Jason and he doesn't want to mess it up. He has so many questions about Jason at the tip of his tongue that he doesn't know how he should proceed without overwhelming the man.

“Are you his lover?”

Dick chokes into his tea at the unexpected question. “W-W-What?!?!”

Alfred didn't look surprised nor concerned about his guest's behavior. “Oh, was I mistaken then? Its just that there's something different about you from all the people Jason has brought to meet me. Granted he doesn't visit me often as much whether its here or the manor. But when he talks about you, its almost as if you hung the moon.”

“J-Jason talks about me?” Dick spluttered. “I-I'm just his coworker. His partner. Honest!”

Alfred offers a sympathetic smile and shakes his head. “Just so you know that I'm not the type to judge. If two people need each other, it doesn't matter whether they are a man or a woman. Being in love with someone is a good thing and I think both of you need each other.”

Dick scrunches his eyebrow, stroking the side of his cup. “How can you know all these things when we don't know about it ourselves? We've only just met.”  
Alfred takes the teapot sitting in the middle and refills Dick's cup. “I just do, I supposed. But don't do something just because of an old man's babbling. Be honest with your feelings in your heart and when you do, share them to the person precious to you.”

Alfred picks a strawberry biscuit from the pile centered on the table and puts it on Dick's plate nodding. “When Jason was young, he never let anyone in,” Alfred said, staring at his cup. “He thought he could do everything alone. It took a while for him to give me a chance into his heart and yet he didn't give himself a chance. He's still like that after he left but after he met you I think he may have gotten better.”

Dick stares down at his tea, watching the mist rose. Alfred is giving him too much credit but its rather Jason whose already like that when he met him. In fact, Jason was the one who open Dick's mind to the possibilities of letting people in. But there was always a shadow of doubt looming over him every time he thought about it.

He looks up to face Alfred with hesitant courage, whose waiting for an answer. “It's not easy but – I'll think about it. Alfred, w-would you tell me about what Jason was like when he was younger?”

“Of course, what do you want to know?”

 

They talked for a while, swapping stories about Jason, before Alfred has to go back to his office and do his work. Paperwork, he said stiffly with contempt, is something even my master can't runaway from. That leaves Dick wandering the halls to occupy his time. He passed by some of the bulletin boards and sees Maya's name on one of the pinned up work. He caught Collin's name on a particular piece showing a big broad man with a long jacket. 'If I were a Superhero, what would I be?' is the banner topic pinned on top of the board.

He looks at all the other drawings and smiled at the kids' pictures. One of the pictures has a girl with angel wings. The other is breathing fire with a tail behind him. These children have wonderful imagination.

There was one particular picture that caught his attention from the rest. The picture isn't drawn like a child as it have cleaner lines and attention to detail. It lack colors other than black and white as the person in the picture is posing with a sword. It wasn't just the picture that caught his attention but the signature scrawled at the bottom right corner.

Damian drew so well.

A classroom next to him opens and the children started running out. Some of them walked and chatted amicably with their friends. Duke is the last to leave the room; turning off the lights and closing the door.

“Hey Dick!” Duke greeted. “How do you like the place so far?”

“It's great,” Dick said. “Its so lively and cheery here. I never knew Jason is so good with children and I was really surprised that he knows about this place.”

“Jason's a natural, all of the kids know him.” Duke smiled and turns to the window overlooking the outside yard. “He may not show it but next to Alfred, out of all of us Jason is the one who cares the most about this place. When he was a beat cop, he would patrol here to make sure the children are safe. Because of him, this neighborhood is pretty safe. He visits when he can and gets to know all the kid's names. A lot of them looked up to him for support when we couldn't be there. I want to come work here full time when I graduate from college. That way I can be there for them 100% just like Jason.”

“That's very admirable of you, Duke,” Dick smiled.

“Thanks Dick. I need to go see the kids off, its dismissal time. I'll see you later.” Duke saluted goodbye and left.

Dick looks out the window overlooking the yard to watch the children play. Although its time for the children to leave a lot of them stayed to play in the yard. Some of them are running around playing what looks like a game of tag while a group of them huddled by the side playing on their phones.

A mop of orange hair caught his attention and recognized Collin playing with Maya. A boy in a Gotham Academy uniform comes up to them before being glomped from behind by Maya. The boy looks angry, telling the girl off before he started to chase her with Collin following behind him.

It seems like Damian has some friends.

Jason walks up to him and leans against the other side of the window. “Did you and Alfred talk a lot?”

“Yeah, Alfred is very nice,” said Dick, not taking his eyes away from the children below. “He has some very interesting stories about you when you were little. You sound like quite the troublemaker, all those things you got yourself into...While Alfred was talking about you, images of Damian ran around in my head.”

Jason scoffed, a hint red tinted his cheeks in embarrassment. “Don't lump me in with that twerp, I'm much well–behaved than him when I was younger.”

Dick gives a light–hearted chuckle as Jason turns his head away. Jason and Damian are very much alike in almost every way from their stubbornness to their passionate heart. But they might be too much alike if the way they butted heads is any means to go by.

Dick turns to Jason whose facing away from the window. The sunset emits an afternoon glow behind Jason's back leaning against the window. His figure casts a long shadow on the tiled floors, contrasts to the warm sunset glow behind him like a halo. If Jason talks about Dick like he hung the moon, then Jason is the sun itself.

“Jason, why didn't you tell me about this place earlier?”

Jason shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don't know. But now that you know, how do you feel? Does it change the way you feel about me?”

“Of course not,” Dick answered. “ You're still the same to me. Its just that...I don't know...I thought I knew everything about you and it turns out that I barely know anything about you at all.”

Jason moves closer to Dick. He leans over his shoulder and nuzzles the back of Dick's head softly. “Don't worry. You'll have time to get to know me as I do you...”

From the back of Dick's head, he nuzzles slowly down with his nose brushing Dick's cheek to lean in for a kiss. Instead of a pair of lips, his lips met the palm of Dick's hand. Jason glares at the offending appendage, pouting at the owner.

“Dick?”

“Not right now, look...”

Jason looks at where Dick was pointing. By the window sill he could see dark smudges marking on the otherwise white wall.

“What is it?” Dick asked, his finger rubs against the mark to decipher it's origin. “It's not dust or smog...”

“Burn marks maybe...” Jason guessed, frowning at the thought. “None of the staff smokes and Alfred is a stickler in keeping this place clean. This must be recent but where did it come from or how did it get here?”

Dick felt around the window to feel anything broken. He touched the top of the latch feeling it gave way. “It looks like it may have come from outside, the latch is locked but the corner of it feels out of place. Do you think its a break in?”

Jason moves away from the window and walks in the direction of the yard with Dick following behind him. “I'm going to ask Duke about this. Can you keep Damian occupied? He's going to be suspicious.”

“Yes Jason.”

They opened the door to the yard and they split in opposite direction. Jason goes to Duke who is standing by the yard's exit and Dick finds Damian drinking by the water fountain.

Dick steels himself, trying to keep calm of the worry that seems to build up in the pit of his stomach. He willed his body to relax as he knows Damian might be able to catch on. He's very perceptive for a little boy at his age.

“Hey Damian. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?”

Damian turns to his guardian and narrowed his eyes. Maya and Collin are standing near him watching the exchange with interest. “What are you doing here, Grayson?”

Dick shrugs, putting his hands in his pocket stiffly. “Jason took me here, wanted to show me this place. Its a surprise to see you here though, Gotham Academy is almost on the other side of town.”

Before Damian gives a scathing remark, Collin goes up to them and sticks his hand out to Dick. “Hi Mr. Grayson. I saw you earlier with Mr. Jason and Mr. Pennyworth. My name is Collin Wilkes, its nice to meet you.”

Dick took the orange hair boy's hand and shakes very carefully. This little boy is so cute, he thought. How can this sweetheart be friends with Damian? “It's very nice to meet you Collin. You can call me Dick.”

Collin lets go of his hand and sticks them into his hoodie's pocket. His body fidgets back and forth, shyly looking up at Dick. “Are you a police officer like Mr. Jason?”

Dick kneels so that he could be eye level with the kid and smiles. “Yes just like Jason. I'm a police detective; we solve mystery and stop criminals so we can help people.”

He really is adorable, Dick thought as Collin's eyes widened in awe. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Damian's eyes soften as he watches his friend get excited. It seems Damian has a soft spot for this boy.

Before Collin opens his mouth to ask something, a loud explosion resounded in the area. The ground shakes as a crash is heard from above them. Dick looks up and sees glass from the window above them fall onto the ground. He ushers the children away from the building as glass fell behind them. The children around him screamed in terror and some ran to get away from the building. Dark smoke billowed from the broken window as fire could be seen licking through the halls.

Dick grips Collin's shoulder with reassurance, feeling the boy's body shake in terror. He could barely hear Jason and Duke running toward him over the deafening sounds of children murmurs and flames.

“Is everybody all right?” Jason asked, quickly scanning the children. “Is there anybody else in the building?”

“There shouldn't be,” Duke said, not taking his eyes off the building. The fire seems to get worse as another window breaks on the other side of the building. “All of the kids should be outside by now as it is dismissal time but I'm not sure.”

“Duke, stay with the kids and call 911,” Jason instructed before he starts running toward the building. Dick follows right on his heels, raises his arm to cover his mouth from the smoke.

The two entered the building, looking wildly for any signs of life left behind. The damage from the fire seems to be worse as the hallway is up in flames. A luminescent light lies in the middle of the hall, broken from the height it fell from. Sparks dance from the two ends of the light creates smaller fires to add fuel to the flame.

“You check the first floor for anybody in the classroom!” Jason yelled over the flames. They both instinctively ducked as debris from the ceiling fell near them. “I'll check upstairs!”

They both split as Jason takes the stairs two at the time while Dick runs through the hall. His eyes widen in horror seeing the fire eating away the children's artwork. Dick checks each room he passes by while calling for people so they could hear him. He was about to keep going when he sees a familiar stumbling figure towards him.

“Dick?!”

“Steph?!”

Stephanie looks up from her ashen covered hair. She looks like a mess as part of her purple jacket is singed.

“Are you alright?” Dick asked. “Is there anybody left here?”

Stephanie coughs, covering her mouth with her sleeve. “I'm fine. Nobody else is left, I check. They must've left to the other exit on the other side of the building.”

Dick ushered Stephanie toward the direction he just came from. “Go outside quick! Duke is outside waiting and help is on its way –”

“Alfred.”

That one word stops Dick in his tracks as he could feel his blood turn cold. He turns back to Stephanie and could see a girl shorter than her stepped out from behind her. Her short black hair is a mess and despite the heat and flames she looks up tall at Dick with concern written on her face. She repeats the same word again.

“Alfred.”

And in that moment Dick turned on his heels and made his way to Alfred's office. He's confident that Stephanie and that girl will be able to get out safely but he's not confident that Alfred left the building yet. He didn't see him outside with the children so he must have still be in the building.

He finally reaches the office and stopped by the door. His office is worse than the hall as things were knocked down and rubble from the ceilings scattered across the room. He could see a figure hunching over as he cradles something in his arms.

Dick quickly moves closer and puts his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the man shaking. “Jason...”

Jason's body trembles as he cradles Alfred in his arms. His hands are bleeding and burned as though he dug Alfred out from under the debris with his bare hands. Alfred lies unconscious in Jason's arms, blood from his head drips onto Jason's shirt staining it.

It must have been a shock to see Alfred like this, Dick thought. He calls Jason's name but the latter didn't seem to listen as he barely moved. Dick quickly moves in front of Jason and gives him a hard resounding slap.

“Jason!”

That ought to do the trick as Jason snaps out of it and looks at Dick shock.

“We need to get out of here!” Dick reminds him, moving Jason to stand up. “Now!”

Jason numbly gets up to stand and brings Alfred up into a firemen carry. Dick leads the way, guiding Jason and Alfred safely out of the burning building and into the yard where everybody is waiting for them. They breathe heavily for fresh air before blanking out everything that comes next.

 


	3. Chapter 3

What happens next feels like a daze. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing but Dick gets a vague sense of idea what's going on around him. The emergency responders arrived onto the scene as they place Alfred on the gurney and carted to the ambulance waiting for them. He remembers receiving first aid while answering the paramedic's questions numbly. Throughout the entire ordeal Jason just sat there silently staring at Alfred. He didn't move unless he was prompted and didn't answer any questions. He didn't even put up a fuss when they put an oxygen mask over him.

One minute they were out in the fresh air and the next they found themselves sitting in hospital chairs. Dick could feel himself anxious, scratching the bandage on his cheek. He glances to his right and Jason just siting there silently staring at his gauze covered hands. Jason still wears his shirt stained with blood and scorched marks from the fire. The blood isn't his own, Dick inwardly remarked while holding himself back. With what has recently transpired he thought Jason would be worried out of his mind, pacing through the halls. But those who know Jason knew that this is just the calm before the storm.

A woman with gray hair in a bun wearing a doctor's coat exits the room that Alfred was in. She looks over the chart she was carrying before putting it on the wall file and goes to the pair sitting by the side. Dick and Jason stood up as she approaches them.

“Alfred has suffered second degree burns but luckily he got here just in time before they were infected,” said the doctor. “He has trouble breathing from two cracked ribs. It would be better to treat them when his burns are healed to do the operation so that we don't to put a strain on his body.”

She took a deep breath before looking at Jason somberly. “He suffered a concussion and hasn't woken up yet. The least mild injury he has is a fractured wrist. We'll be keeping him under observation and notify you any changes.”

“Dr. Thompkins, but is Alfred going to be okay?” Jason asked tentatively.

“His condition is very serious and I don't want to give you false hopes,” she said, taking off her glasses in fatigue. “But as someone who knows that man very well, I believe he's going to be okay. He's a fighter, he'll pull through.”

She puts her hand on Jason's arm and squeeze as a means to convey her confidence. Jason didn't seem like he noticed as he didn't move a muscle from where he stood, avoiding her worried gaze.

The doctor moves away to opens the door to Alfred's room. “I'll give you some time to see him before we move him to his room. Find me in my office when you are done, we need to go over some things.”

With a nod to Dick in acknowledge, she left the pair to their own device. Jason stood in front of the doorway looking at Alfred's prone figure. He didn't move, not sure whether he should go in or not.

Dick puts his hand on Jason's back and gently nudges him into the room. Jason looked back at Dick who gives him a reassuring smile before slowly closes the door to give him some privacy.

For a while Dick stares at the doorknob of the door he recently closed before moving away. He heads the vending machine down the hall and sees Kyle using their coffee machine. He looked up from his coffee cup and grinned uneasily when he sees Dick.

“Hey man. How you feeling?” he asked.

Dick shrugs. “Okay I guess. My jacket is covered in ashes. Were you waiting for me?”

The machine beeped signaling its ready for Kyle to take the cup out. “Yeah kinda. I saw you guys talking to the doctor so I just waited out here and come back when you're done.”

“You came here about the fire?”

There was a pause, Kyle's eyes shifted back and forth before he lets out a sigh. “You couldn't stay out of trouble even on your day off, couldn't you?”

Kyle motioned Dick to follow him to the cafeteria. They found an empty table by the windows and sat down.

He takes a sip before continuing. “Seriously Dick. First it was the ice guy a week ago and now its fire. You are a magnet for trouble.”

Dick could feel the corner of his lip twitched as folded his hands on top of the table. “I try not to be. Trouble usually find me.”

“Welp because of this I'm doing overtime so lucky break for you,” Kyle said and takes out a notepad ready to jot down notes.

Dick told him everything that happened at the community center. Kyle made a noise here and there but didn't interrupt. When he's finally done, Kyle went over the notes with Dick to confirm what he said.

“And you said you noticed burnt marks on the window sill?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Kyle nodded and closes his notepad. “Yup, that matches exactly what that kid said. I think we know where to start looking at the crime scene...if we can get to it. The fire department is trying to stake their claim on this saying that its arson but don't worry, I'll handle it.”

“Thanks Kyle,” Dick said. “But I was hoping you can tell me what you got on the case?”

“You're off duty, remember?” Kyle reminded him. “Bullock doesn't want you or Jason to be involved in this, its too close to home.”

“Please Kyle,” Dick gives him a pleading look. “Its just to put my mind at ease. I promise I won't tell Jason.”

Kyle crossed his arms and gives Dick a pointed look. Dick followed suit but gives him with what most people say is the puppy dog eyes. Nobody can say no to this face.

Kyle sighed and slouched into his chair. “I did some digging before I got here and found that the building used to be an orphanage called Ma Gunn's School for Boys. Years ago the place was shut down after the woman who runs the place was arrested for using the boys to conduct criminal activities. It was abandoned until Alfred got his hands on it and turned the place around. That's when trouble starts. Daggett Development has been trying to buy the property the building was located on. They already bought the surrounding real estate and this is the last building they need to buy.”

“But why?” Dick asked. “Isn't the community center government owned?”

Kyle shakes his head. “Its not. The property and land was owned by Gunn before she was arrested. It went up for sale but nobody wanted it, not even the government. It was Alfred who finally bought it and turned the place around. Because of him, the surrounding area became a gray area between the rich and the poor. A buffer from Crime Alley and their criminal activities. But after Daggett bought the surrounding real estate, the community center is the last buffer standing. We're not sure why they were so adamant to buy the place but we suspect they have a hand in blowing the place up.”

“Do you have a lead on the bomber?”

“When you mentioned burnt marks you found by the window, we're probably looking for a firebug. But an officer on his way to the scene of the crime was bumped by the suspect. He got a pretty good look of his face that matches with the description the kid had mentioned. Really big tough guy appearance pumped with steroids or something. The kid said that he saw the suspect walked out of the building this morning with a tool box in his hand. He thought the guy was a repair man but he must have had a bad feeling about this guy if he told us about him.”

Dick froze. “Is it who I think it is?”

Kyle nodded, finishes his cup before continuing. “Yup. Its Bane. You and Jason had a run in with him during the Carmine fiasco. Turns out he has many talents not just drugs and heavy muscle. Right now he's at large and on the run but we have a lead on his trail. Armed and dangerous that Bullock wants us to wear protection and search in teams when we go after him.”

Dick stares at the table in thought, drumming his fingers on the table. This case is bigger than he thought. He wished he could be involved with this case so that they could put Bane away for good.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kyle reaches over to covered his hand with his. His hands ceased drumming the table as Kyle stares at him seriously.

“Bullock gave orders to keep you and Jason away from this case. Especially Jason. Given Jason's history and temperament, he's going to put a bullet in that scumbag's head before he even reaches a jail cell. He'll be the one who ended up in jail instead.”

Dick retracted his hand from under Kyle's hand and gives him a disbelieving look. “I know he's a hot head but he won't do something like this.”

“You don't really know Jason that well,” said Kyle. His tone took a somber note that bleeds with regret with what he has to say next. “When people describe him as passionate, that's just a nicer way to call him out of control or aggressive. There have been incidents where a police officer would shoot somebody and not suffer the consequences whether the victim was innocent or not. Its no different from other towns or cities in this country but Commissioner Gordon is putting that responsibility on the officer's hands and he held Jason to a higher standard that none of us has to meet."

"But it doesn't stop the deep scar and stain of Gotham's evil that Jason could see it on every dark corner. During our first year as detectives we were chasing after this rapist in Crime Alley. We split up to cut him off but when I finally got to him, he's already dead. And Jason...he just stands over him looking at him indifferent and...cold.”

Its now Dick's turn to put his hand over Kyle's, feeling his hand shaking just from remembering. Kyle turned his head to the window, biting his bottom lip whether to continue or to stop there. “I know that Jason is good...or at least he tries to be. But when you see that part of him...you won't look at him the same way as you do now.”

 

Kyle promised to update him on the investigation by tomorrow morning. After the hospital Dick goes to Jason's apartment to make sure he's alright. He couldn't help but feel tense, walking around on eggshells. Just being around Jason the whole air around him feels tense and muggy but he should look on the bright side of things.

This is the first time he's been to Jason's apartment.

Its a quaint apartment where the living room merges with the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel jealous how neat and organized it is compared to his own apartment. Through the bedroom doorway he could see tucked sheets on the bed and decorative weapons hanging from the walls. Or at least he assumes it's decorative because that dagger on the wall looks too sharp for his taste.

Dick lets his hand glide across the spine of books lined up against the large bookshelf in the living room. He noticed that most of the books are well worn and used but the condition is well taken care of. He takes out one of the books and reads the title 'Pride and Prejudice'. He didn't expect Jason to read these kind of books but as he skims the other books on the shelf, he recognizes some of the titles as classic English literature.

The kettle from the stove blew as Jason turns it off. He pours the tea into two coffee mugs and brings them to the living room. Holding one mug in his hand while giving the other one to Dick, they sat down on the couch to wait for it to cool.

Dick watches the steam rises from the cup lost in thought. Jason has been quiet ever since the fire and hasn't reacted since coming back from the hospital. He's worried for Jason and for Alfred too. He's so used to Jason's loud boisterous nature that his quiet state is out of the norm for him.

Dick felt Jason's hand on his shoulder glided to the other as he was pulled into the kiss. He was laid down on the couch as Jason crowd over and straddled him with his legs on either side of his hip. Dick closed his eyes and lets Jason take control as his hands tangled in his hair. As Jason sucks on Dick's bottom lip, his hands move to stroke the exposed flesh by the back of his waistband. Jason's hand slides down Dick's lower spine moving under the waistband and strokes the smooth skin causing Dick to shiver.

He's going too fast, Dick thought as he shuts his eyes tight. He could feel that while one of Jason's hand is on the back of his waist and the other is unbuttoning his shirt. Jason mouthing down from his neck going oh so close to his belt. This could be bad because...

Because he's not even trying to get away from him.

All of the sudden everything stops. Dick didn't dare open his eyes as the sensation suddenly left him. He opens one of his eyes slightly at the same time Jason pinches Dick's nose. Dick snorted and shot up from the couch.

“W-what the – ”

He sees Jason sitting up and frowning down at him unamused. There is a gap between him and Jason that he didn't notice until he sits up properly. “You better start resisting otherwise I'm gonna go all the way. Despite popular belief, I like my partners willing and actively participate.”

Jason moves to sit on the other side of the couch and curls into a ball on the end. “You're just like Alfred, letting me get away with whatever I want.”

Dick straightened his clothes before scooting to sit closer to him. He leaned his head back by top of the sofa cushion and looks at Jason from his position. He could barely see Jason with the way he curls on the couch, wanting to reach out and bring him close.

“Alfred has many stories about you when you were younger,” Dick said, turning his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “Like how you get into fights almost on a regular basis in school. And how you hid food almost everywhere throughout the house even in the smallest corner. He also said you were unlike the other boys at their age that instead you would hang out with Alfred to do stuff together like collecting books in first edition.”

When Alfred told him that story he could imagine a young Jason sitting on the kitchen counter reading a book while his legs kicking back and forth. He feel that Alfred would chide him for it but lets him be because of his company. He tries to connect the boy in Alfred's stories to the man he is today but its is very hard. But the love Jason holds for Alfred never change with age.

“He's very proud of you of the man that you've become,” Dick continued. “Alfred said that you're very smart but you let people write off your intelligence. A little boy who rather curled up with a good book than run off with the other kids and do god knows what. He believes that you have the biggest of hearts of everyone he knows. When you came back to Gotham and told him that you wanted to be a police officer, he thought you lost your mind.”

“Glad to see that he left out all the worst parts,” Jason mumbled into the cushion. “Alfred was so sure that I hit my head or something...wasn't that far off from the truth. He didn't questioned my decision nor talk me out of it. He's always supported me, took care of me, taught me... And I can never repay him enough. He's...my family...”

Jason peeks over his shoulder, glancing at Dick hesitantly before looking down at a particular spot on the cushion. “Alfred may have sung praises of what I may have been but that's not who I am anymore. I'm not the same little boy that Alfred picked up on the street to be cleaned and tamed. I did many bad things and may or may not feel guilt about them. Alfred seems to...accept them...or rather turn a blind eye to them.”

Dick leans over Jason like a cat, curling around him as much the limited space on the couch would allow. Letting his body heat settle over him, he smooths Jason's hair just like Jason did when he was sick.

This is the first time Dick has seen Jason acting this way. His confidence and bravado gone leaving a little boy worried about his grandfather. No one is there to reassure him and understand what he's going through because he's all alone.

“Despite what you may or may not have done, it doesn't change the way that Alfred thinks of you,” Dick softly said. “Alfred will be fine and he loves you very much.”

Jason leans his forehead into the couch more to hide his face from Dick. “Don't just say that.”

Not deterred, Dick places a kiss on top of Jason's temple and sighs into the back of his neck. “I know that he will be fine and recover in no time. I want to talk to him more, so don't worry...”

“Because I want to know everything there is to know about you...”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm guessing most people would rather read M-rated fics than T-rated...

_A splotch of gray followed by black drip before it fills and darken the sky. He ran aimlessly just to get away from the monster coming behind him. It always happens that eventually he'll slow down and the monster will catch him. He could hear the maniacal laugh, the screech of metal, the slosh of puddle the monster stepped on, ever so slowly getting closer to him._

_Within a step he was suddenly outside of the alley, blinded by the gold sepia color that fills around him. He's not in an alley anymore but some sort of carnival. He still kept running but his pace is slowing down as he takes a look around. Faceless people are milling about, playing carnival games or eating carnival food. Sounds of laughter and joy filled the air that he almost allowed himself to relax._

_Almost._

_He takes a look behind him and sees the monster a pace away with a wide, evil grin spread across his face. The red of his lips drip to the floor, staining the sepia into the color black._

_He ran and ran. He ran past all the faceless people and their attraction but it feels like it goes on forever. The monster is so close behind him. He clenches his eyes and waits for the inevitable doom when suddenly a small hand grabs his hand and starts to pull._

_He opens his eyes and sees a small faceless boy in blue hold his hand as though to lead him away. His eyes widen as he could see a loving smile on the boy's face when he let out a laughter of pure joy. The boy ran with him when suddenly he took a big step into the air and another. Soon he and boy are running up into the air away from the carnival and the monster. He looked down below him and see that everything below him seems so small. And its all thanks to the little boy._

_The boy turns around smiling big and opens his eyes revealing the bluest eyes he's ever seen._

“ _Little Wing!”_

 

Jason woke groggily with his face squished into the corner of the couch. He tries to look around but finds it hard to do with a warm weight draped half over him. He looks over his shoulder and sees Dick curled up around him. He is half on top of the couch while the other half laid over Jason. It doesn't look like a comfortable position but he could hear Dick lightly snoring behind his ear.

Jason moves away from the couch, careful not to disturb Dick from his sleep. He repositions Dick into a more comfortable position so he could lie on the couch. As soon as he did, Dick stretched himself over the sofa, turning his head toward Jason and let out a huff. Jason's lips twitched at the sight and moves away to stretch. He shouldn't sleep like that, Jason thought to himself. In the past he curls himself in when he sleep, adjusting himself to the small space of a box or a corner in the alley. Now that he's big, it just leaves his body sore.

He turns to the window and sees the sunset glow is replaced with night blue. Only illuminated by street lamp posts and lights from the windows. As Jason stretches his arms up in the air he could see the coffee mugs filled with tea on the coffee table, cold and untouched. Next to his cup is his copy of the book Pride and Prejudice. He remembers Dick taking it out of the bookshelf but forgot to put it back.

When he reaches for the book, a phone vibrating could be heard. Doesn't seem to be his own phone as it lies quietly on the side table so it must have been Dick's. He looks for the source and found that its in between the couch cushion by Dick's thigh. He smoothly takes it out as to not wake Dick, who groans in his sleep.

Jason takes a look at the caller ID and sees Kyle Rayner calling. That's strange, why would Kyle be calling Dick at this time. With a quick glance at Dick sleeping on the couch, Jason answers the phone.

“Hey Dick, its Kyle,” he said. Jason couldn't help rolling his eyes as he listens to what he has to say. “I know its not morning but just calling to update you about the case. We have the bomber on the run right now, heading towards Hester street. But man let me tell you, Bane's got some legs or something. He's knows his way through the alleys, going past the ambush we had for him. From what the officers tell me, he knocked some of them out if they got in his way. No casualties thank god.”

Jason held the phone tight at the news. Willing himself to let Kyle finish and not say a word. “We lost Bane when he jumped over the fence and he's becoming a real pain in the ass. We got squad cars searching the area near Hester street and but so far nothing. It's odd that he hasn't skip town by now. The Feds are threatening to to take over but I don't know how long the commish can hold them off.”

“When you say Bane...do you mean that big man who used to work for Carmine and evaded arrest?”

“Yeah, remember? I told you about him – huh? Wait a minute – whose this? – Jason?!”

“Thanks Kyle.”

Jason hangs up the phone and tossed it. He goes into his room and pulls out a chest hidden under his bed. He opens the chest takes out the contents and laid them on his bed. Bullet magazines, guns, harness, daggers, laid out before him as he suits up. Jason doesn't register all his weapons to the GCPD, he needs to be prepare before a moments notice.

He left the apartment without a second glance at Dick whose slowly stirring awake from his slumber.

 

Instead of heading to Hester street, Jason goes to Oriental Gardens. A Chinese restaurant located at Skid Row, the opposite direction of Hester street. He knows Bane wouldn't be at Hester any longer and if he does go there, chances are he'll run into Kyle waiting to tell him off.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the bouncer who stopped him from going further into the establishment. Looking around he could see a elderly folks gambling, mostly mahjong but one or two tables are playing cards. A lot of them were chatting while drinking tea (or drinking something else). It looks harmless but at the back he could see another bouncer guarding the door. He guesses there's an bookie event or other illegal activities going on in that room. Right now he's off the clock and he has other fish to fry.

He glares at the bouncer hard for making this much difficult than it needs to be. There is only one person he's going to hurt tonight but if push comes to shove, he'll make an exception.

“Yohoo! Jason!”

He waved to acknowledge the call before smirking at the bouncer who moved aside. He goes to the table of the woman who called and sits on the empty chair. Mahjong tiles are scattered on the table with two other elderly woman sitting on both sides.

“Thought to find you here, Ma Gunn.”

Faye 'Ma' Gunn is a crafty charismatic old woman with a genuine talent of instruction and rearing rebellious delinquents. She puts her talents into use by teaching street kids and runaways technical knowledge to run the streets. The children are loyal to her in obeying and stealing at her command. Officials weren't able to catch her dubious nature because she payed the usual populist card of a tough, old-fashioned woman doing good back-to-basics education, which the media and the public ate hook, line, and sinker.

That is until Jason had a hand in it and closed her down.

Jason stares at Ma Gunn uneasily but didn't yield his gaze. Ma Gunn smirks, bringing her smoking pipe up to take a drag. “Good evening, Jason. What a pleasant surprise! Are you here on business or pleasure?”

Jason doesn't make eye contact with the other two woman sitting with them, giving him appraising looks. His sole attention is with Ma Gunn and he will not be intimidated by a washed up hag. “I'm afraid this isn't a social call, ma'am. But I'm not here for you tonight.”

Ma Gunn sighed. “Oh I feel so disappointed Mr. Todd.”

They sat in silence waiting for the other to start. The two woman sitting with them have left to join another table to play.

Ma Gunn taps her pipe on her ash tray and gives Jason an apologetic look. “I heard about the center, Jason and I'm truly sorry. Though, I don't think that's what you wanted to hear.”

“It's not,” Jason stiffly said. “I'm surprised you even heard about it.”

“Of course I know what happened,” she scoffed. “Even before they show it on the five o'clock news. It may not belong to me but it was my home and a place of business long time ago. I have put my heart and soul into it, taking care of it and you boys.”

“You never really cared, you just want us to make you rich,” Jason drawled. “How to steal, how to shoot with a proper firearm, how to stab properly. Shiv or tie iron? Best way to get rid of blood – seltzer and lemon water – that one I actually appreciated. Shows how much you really cared about us.”

“Of course I cared about you boys,” Ma Gunn retorted. Her voice laced with bitter anger underneath her mild tone. “Did you think the city would have done good to you if it wasn't for me? That they would welcome a gutter rat into their world with open arms and give you a semblance to a 'normal life'? I opened your eyes and taught you boys technical knowledge to survive. Gave you a home. A bed with warm food to make you big and strong. And you never appreciated, not even then.”

Jason takes one of the mahjong tiles in his hand, toying it on the table.

“You could have done better,” Jason said, glancing at his tile. “We could have gone to school and receive an education like the other kids. Do sports or join a club. We wouldn't need to help you steal or learn how to shoot. We wouldn't have to worry about cops coming after us when we steal for you. And I...had to get out of there...”

Jason breathes in deeply. “I was starting out as a beat cop when I got a call to go to one of the shipyard warehouses. I got there and there were these mafia guys doing some sort of drug transactions or something. I recognized two of them from your school – O'Connor I think and that juice box guy, he keeps stealing mine during lunch time.”

“I confronted them, told them if they come in quietly I could help them. Get a normal job, not join the mafia to make a living. O'Connor was willing to come in but the juice box guy wasn't. He shot at me but missed and hit my partner instead. He was so trigger happy and with a bad aim. A stray bullet hit O'Connor and in anger I took them all down.”

Ma Gunn was quiet. She reaches for the table behind her and brings around a tea cup, taking a sip. “That was probably Wilkinson,” she said quietly. “He was always wasting my bullets, that trigger happy wanker with a bad aim.”

“I kept track of all my boys even after they shut me down and sent me to the slammer. Some of them left that life and some of them love the thrill of it. You – you're somewhere that I can't place, even when you joined those pigs. But out of all the students that attended my school, I'm proud of you the most.”

Ma Gunn puts the cup down behind her and takes a drag out of her pipe. “Beat me in a game of mahjong and I'll tell you where Bane is holding up,” she said. “I may be out of the job but I do know everything that goes on in Gotham.”

“You'll help me?” Jason asked, dubious of her intentions. “I thought you hated me.”

Ma Gunn scoffed as she blew a puff of smoke to her left. “I never hated you. Alfred, I've heard that man raised you and what he did to turn the place it aspires to be. He sounds like a good man... and all its left now is its ashes.”

Jason puts down the tile he was holding and starts to shuffles them. “Are we playing by cash?”

“No my boy. But you still need to wager something...”

Ma Gunn taps her chin in thought before smirking. “How about information about that boy you've been hanging out recently. That pretty boy in blue.”

Jason stiffened and stops shuffling before Ma Gunn laugh. “Oh don't you worry about that! I just wanted to know whose that boy you fancied. Don't be shock, its unbecoming of you. Now be a dear and set up the game. You're on the clock, remember? Eunice! Beth! Come and play a game with us.”

As Jason sets up the game, two old women join them and sit on the occupied seats. One of them smiles at Jason before turning to Ma Gunn.

“Is he your grandson, Faye?” she asked. “He's so handsome!”

“Yes,” Ma Gunn agreed. “He's a spunky little bloke.”

 

Jason suspected that Ma Gunn may have let him win the game. He hadn't played mahjong in so long that half the time he was second guessing. Keeping her end of the bargain, she told him in detail where Bane was hiding and directions on how to get there without being seen.

He reaches the building stealthily per Ma Gunn's instructions and looks up. He could see only one window with the lights on and a shadow of a bulking figure. The building is one of those old tenements that looks like its falling apart and covered in grime. The lack of residents, a non-functioning elevator, and a clear view of people entering the building makes it a perfect stronghold and hideout.

He enters the building but quickly backtracks, forgetting something. Going to his bike, he takes his customized red hood and puts it on.

Its show time.

As he walks up the stairs he heard a creak of the floorboards coming from above him. The sound of a click made him crouch and rush up the stairs, barely missed the bullets embedded on the wall where his head previously is.

Looks like Bane was waiting for him.

Thankful for the cardio he does every morning, Jason ran full sprint up the stairs. He ducks into a hallway for cover to avoid the string of bullets before emerging and shooting in their direction as retaliation. He could see its not Bane but rather his hired goons.

It's still the same to him as Jason shoots to incapacitate them. They went down hard but one of their stray bullets hits Jason by the arm. He grunted at the hit but his kevlar does its job protecting him. He doesn't stop to see whether they are okay as he goes past them. His heart is pounding from the adrenaline and rage as he got closer to the designated room.

With a deep breath, Jason kicks down the door and slides across the floor on his knees to avoid the bullets waiting for him. Still on his knees, Jason shoots at his attacker and goes to the upended table for cover. He quickly reloads his gun and kicks the table in the direction of the attacker to distract him. Gunfire in another direction made him duck for cover by the wall and flattened himself.

“You are either very brave to come at me alone or have a death wish, coño.”

Bane shoots at the wall where Jason was hiding. He ducks out of the way as splinters of wood and dust fly out from the bullet holes. He's thankful of wearing his hood otherwise he would have been blinded from the debris. He took a quick glance through the bullet hole from his angle and sees Bane packing more fire power he currently has.

Damnit that's not fair.

“I would have skip town but I've been waiting for you and your partner,” Bane drawled as he stops to reload. “I'm not trying to escape arrest but I'll put you in hell first so you can give a tour to your partner.”

Bane resumes his gunfire, aiming at the wall Jason is currently hiding behind. Jason had to move from the wooden wall otherwise his body would be ridden with bullets. He grit his teeth feeling one of the bullets had nicked him in the leg where kevlar protection was minimal. Over the gunfire, Jason clenches his guns and breathes deeply to calm himself.

“I've already gave death the middle finger,” Jason yelled. “But that's not the worse of what I have in store for you!”

He sees a metal case lying beside him and takes his chances to throw it in Bane's direction. He heard a thunk followed by a slew of Spanish curse before rushing at Bane when he ceased fire. He kicks Bane's gun out of his hand, going for a physical assault on the Goliath. It would be considered a bad idea as he remembers seeing how Dick fared against this monster. But Jason is all pure rage and that's good enough for him.

Jason kicks Bane's guns back behind him out of reach and ducks out of the range of his meaty fists. Deflecting Bane's fist, Jason open palmed Bane in the throat and reaches behind the back of his head and brings his face down onto his knee. Jason shoves him back and flip kicks Bane in the chin and stuns him before aiming a kick to his stomach.

Bane stumbles back but blocks Jason's kick, holding his foot. With a grin Bane twisted Jason's foot tight before throwing Jason's whole body into the wall.

Jason grunts at the pain of impact and yanks his foot quickly out of Bane's grip to duck a punch aimed for his head. He rolled out of the way and aims his gun at Bane but quickly moved when Bane jumps and brings his fist down where he stood.

Just as he got his momentum, Bane smacks the gun out of his hand and punches Jason in the face. He was glad he's wearing his helmet otherwise it would have been worse. It still disorients him as Bane launch a series of punches at not just his face but his whole body. His body armor won't protect him for long, wincing at the pain. He could feel his helmet may have cracked and maybe fractured something. He needs to get out of this fast.

Reaching behind his back pocket and takes out a small flash grenade. He shuts his eyes before throwing it at Bane's face blinding him. Stunned, Bane uses his hand rub his eyes from the exposure of the bright flash and stumbles back. With arm room, Jason ignores the pain and shoulder tackled Bane. Instead of a wall, Bane crashed through the window and fell four floors down into the alley. It must have been Bane's lucky day as he landed into an open dumpster, cushioning his fall.

Jason grimace at Bane's luck and jumps down slowly using the fire escape. With his grip on the ladder, he landed in the alley just in time for Bane to pull himself out of the dumpster. Bane is lying on the ground on his knees with his head touching the dirty floor of the alley. He gasped for breath as Jason stalks toward him.

He doesn't seem as tough when Dick faced him, Jason thought. Must've forgotten to take his shots. When Jason is about a foot away, he brings up his uninjured foot and kicks Bane to turn him around. He stomps on Bane's open stomach and kicks his side multiple times. Grunts and winces of pain are heard but Jason doesn't mind as he continues his assault. He finally stops and moves away from Bane's reach. He reloaded his gun and aims at Bane's head.

“Who asked you to do it?” Jason questioned. “Who asked you to bomb the building?!”

Lying on the floor, Bane gave a weak chuckle and lolled his head at Jason. “A very generous employer offered a fee for my services. It was a small task, I have received offers of the same amount for something much more difficult.”

“A small task?! A SMALL TASK?!” Seeing Bane's hand twitched, Jason stomps down on Bane's hand hard and grinds it into the ground. A satisfying crunch of broken bones.

“You blew up a place near the vicinity full of children!” Jason yelled over Bane's grunts. “Disregarding their lives and someone got hurt because of you!”

“Its only business,” Bane uttered despite the pain. “For a hundred grand to blow up the place. A big payout for something so small.”

Jason takes his foot off Bane's hand and breathes deeply through his nose.

“A hundred grand you say?” Jason whispered, his voice trembled in cold fury. “For a hundred grand...”

Jason clicks the safety off and quickly raised his gun aiming at Bane's head. “YOU PUT MY GRANDFATHER IN THE HOSPITAL! GO TO HELL!!”

“JASON!”

Jason didn't turn around but he knows who it was as Dick jumps down from the fence he just climbed and runs over to them. Dick puts himself between Jason and Bane, shielding Bane and stares up at Jason.

“Don't do it Jason, please!”

“Don't pull this shit on me, Dick!” Jason yelled. With him in the way, his gun is now pointed at Dick but he didn't put it away. “Don't get in my freakin' way! I'm just taking out the trash so move out of the way and fuck off!”

Dick didn't waver his gaze, his body trembled in fear. “We can't – shouldn't do this!” he pleaded. “We have to be better than this otherwise we'll end up just like these criminals we put behind bars!”

“I don't know what's worse; your ignorance to his deeds or your antiquated sense of morality,” Jason snarled. “There are hundreds of people just as worse as him! Taking lives and making life miserable for the weak and innocent! They don't care about the law and morality, thriving on every other street corner. So get the hell out of the way!”

He didn't like the way Dick is looking at him. Pleading, begging, and...pitying. He hated that look the worse. It would have been better if Dick isn't here. Jason needed to do this because no one else will. He's glad that he's wearing his hood otherwise Dick could see who he really is.

A monster.

“Remember what you told me about Damian?!” Dick begged, his voice wavering. “Justice not vengeance?! He made the decision to turn in his grandfather's killer to the appropriate authorities. Alfred is not dead and I don't want to tell him that you turned into a murderer!”

“Do you want to wait until Alfred's dead to murder him?!” Jason shouted in hysteric. “Fact check; I am a murderer! I've murdered monsters before. Whats one more life to take and add it to my long list?! He deserves to pay for what he did to me and what he did to _you._ What if it had been Damian? Colin? Maya? Or even that old lady across the street?! Wouldn't you have done the same?!”

Bane gave a weak chuckle from the ground. Even from the position lying on the ground, his evil grin brought chills down both their spine. “I remembered you – both of you. Your conviction to kill me is weak and a lesser man would have done it by now. Did you think it was chance that it was me instead of someone else? An opportunity came up and I volunteered. And when I get out of this alive, I'm coming after you. Your families, your friends, even the people around you will not be safe from me.”

Jason removed another gun from his holster but Dick quickly shielded more of Bane's body. He's now facing not just one but two guns aiming at him. “GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY DICK!”

“I can't let you do this Jason!” Dick pleaded. “I–I'm your partner. After all we've been through, you're gonna throw everything away for him?!”

“I'm doing what needs to be done!” Jason roared. “Stop protecting this scumbag! If that's what it takes then I quit being your partner! Move out of the fucking way or I'll blow your brains out too, I swear!!”

“JASON!”

Shots rang out followed by a thump of a body hitting the cold alley ground.

 


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Jason found himself sitting on the roof with his feet dangling over the edge and smoked. He gazes the miles of roof tops as far as the eye can see with little lights shining from the windows and street lamps below. Sitting up here reminded him of that old movie where some guy with a chimney broom took two children and a lady to dance on the rooftop. He didn't feel like dancing at the moment.

Back at the alley Jason bailed after he took a shot, couldn't see Dick's face of what he just did. Perhaps he was a coward but he couldn't face Dick right now, not yet anyways.

At that thought, he blew a puff of smoke into the air watching it flew away. His wallowing was probably the cause of his imminent heart attack when strong arms had wrapped around him and pulled him back towards the center of the roof away from the ledge he was safely perched on. His cigarette dropped down ten stories below, hoping it didn't hit any unfortunate sap that happen to walk by.

“What the shit?!” Jason yelled in surprised. He twisted and turned his body to get out of the hold but the person behind him held on tight. He couldn't hear with his heart pounding in his ear and was about to elbow punch the guy in the gut when he noticed there was something familiar about this person pining him down.

“Damnit its me, Jason!” Dick yelled, muffled into Jason's shoulder. Jason stops struggling as he turns his head to look at Dick over his shoulder. Dick looks practically hysterical with his mouth twitching either to frown or to smile, not loosening his grip on Jason. His heart clenched when he noticed dried tear tracks staining Dick's face. He could feel Dick's warm, panted breath through his leather jacket and holds in his shudder.

Jason took a deep breath, sitting away from the ledge with Dick hugging him from behind. He turns away from Dick, putting his head on his knees. “How did you find me?”

“I was looking for you for a long time,” Dick said, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder blades and not letting go. “It wasn't until I remember Alfred said that you like going on rooftops that I know where to look. I look so weird going into random buildings to go to their roof and running around looking up in the sky.”

Jason sighed. “I wasn't going to jump, you know. Its just something I do when I need to think and chill. So you can let go of me now.”

Dick pulled his arms away but he didn't move away, scooting to sit beside him. He noticed that Dick is holding himself back from initiating physical contact; an amazing feat for a cuddlebug. Dick shivered slightly from being up so high and the cold wind. Jason would have offered his jacket or sit closer to share body heat but he doesn't feel like it at the moment.

“I called Kyle to bring Bane and his goons in,” Dick said, hugging himself from the cold of night. “The Feds are going to take him to Iron Heights first thing in the morning. Kyle will take full credit of the arrest but he's gonna leave me with the paperwork since its the least I can do. Bullock didn't say anything about you but he may have suspected that he knew it was you.”

Jason didn't respond, opting to ignore Dick if he could. His eyes flickered over and for a second, Jason's stomach lurched when he saw dried blood from a cut on both of Dick's cheek. Ironically the cuts match in length with each other.

“Did I do that?” Jason whispered. His hand twitches to touch Dick's cheek, twisting the fabric of his pants.

“It's just a graze, doesn't hurt,” Dick softly said, bringing his hand up to brush the cut. “I didn't really notice it until Kyle told me.”

Dick picks up Jason's hood lying by their feet. He frowned as his fingers traced around the hood's broken jaw. Jason was glad only the jaw was broken and not his visor. If it did, Dick would have seen how ugly his eyes had been.

“I was worried about you,” Dick said quietly. “You must have took quite a beating.”

“Don't worry about that, I have spares,” Jason scoffed, rubbed his face. “I had Leslie checked on me before I got here. A couple of bruises and I'm wearing a cast protector on my right leg. The kevlar protected me most of the damages.”

Jason breathes in deeply before deciding to lean into Dick's chest. He could feel the body stiffened at the sudden contact but Jason didn't care. He lets a majority of his body weight lean on Dick and listened to his steady heartbeat. He's just so tired.

At some point Dick wraps his arm around Jason and rearranges them so that Jason's head is resting against Dick's chest in a more comfortable position. Their legs tangled together with Dick leaning against the small cold wall separating them from the edge. Puffs of warm breath emitted from both of them in the cold night.

“It wasn't fine,” Dick said. “I was scared for you that you had to do this alone. I'm so sorry.”

“Why are you the one to apologized? I'm the one who shot you,” Jason muttered. He stares intently at Dick's arm to have something to concentrate on.

After he showed his true nature, Dick should have ran away from him. Run for the hills and never look back. Jason wanted to kill Bane and damn the consequences. Even if Alfred would see him differently. Even if the whole department would scorn him like a dirty cop. Even if he had to push Dick away, that one would hurt the most. But Dick is still here. He bared his ugly soul at this golden boy and yet they are hugging on a roof.

“Couldn't you have choose a warmer place to think and chill,” Dick suggested nonchalantly, rubbing Jason's arm to trap some warmth.

Jason shrugs against Dick's chest and unfolds himself, wrapping one arm around Dick's waist to share his body heat. “My friend lives here, he's a good listener but not much of a talker.”

“Friend?”

Jason turns but not removing himself to point at the ledge he was previously sitting on. On the corner of the roof is a stone gargoyle facing away from the duo. In the past, Gotham is known for their Gothic architecture that every other building is a nod to the admiration of the renaissance era. Although the Gotham's skyline has change and the area is on the verge of gentrification, the gargoyle statue has been preserved.

Also as a kid his favorite cartoon is about talking gargoyles so he's going to fight tooth and nail to keep him here.

“He's my oldest friend and my favorite gargoyle,” Jason said, trying to keep a sarcastic tone to hide his vulnerability. “Even after I moved in with Alfred, I still came here just to talk to him. The commute was horrible but it was worth it.”

Jason waits for that scoff or laugh. Even Roy laughed when he told him about the gargoyle. But it never came. Dick smiled and hummed on the top of his head. “I can see why you like him. Tall, dark, and probably handsome hits the categories of a good listener.”

“Not like I can judge other people for choosing their friends. My oldest friend was an elephant and she's my favorite,” Dick added. “Whenever I needed someone to listen, I would talk to her.”

Jason huffs and decided to slowly extract himself from Dick. It really is too soon and he needs to get his head on straight.

“You know its not too late to change partners,” Jason said, taking the broken helmet in his hands. “I bet Bullock still have those forms waiting for you, all filled out and ready to go.”

But Dick wasn't having any of that as he stops Jason from getting out and hugs him, causing him to drop his helmet and rolled away. He couldn't see Dick's face but he's glad Dick couldn't see his as well. Jason's eyes widen and could feel his body froze before Dick brings him in closer and rubs his arm reassuringly. Though his mind may be playing tricks on him, he gets a vague sense of Dick smiling.

“I don't want another partner,” Dick said, looking up into the night sky. “I want the only one and that's you. I want to see this through, if you'll still have me.”

Jason exhaled, returning his arm to wrap around Dick waist. He swallowed as he lets himself relax against him, his temple resting against Dick's collarbone. With his hum as his answer and they both rest against the wall of the rooftop enjoying each others company and body heat.

“Hey Jason, what's your gargoyle's name?”

“...Batman.”

* * *

 

Alfred woke up slowly to the sound of the heart monitor and smell of sterile in the air. He blinked the grogginess from his eyes as he could see a familiar figure sitting next to him, checking his phone.

“Master Bruce?”

Bruce looked up from his phone seeing his friend awake. He scooted his chair closer to his bed and puts his phone away. “Alfred, how are you feeling?”

Alfred massages his forehead to think properly. His eyes widen seeing his wrist in a cast. “I'm fine, what happen – the children –“

Bruce reaches his bedside and brings a glass of water for Alfred to sip. “The children are fine, nobody got hurt except for you. That young man – Duke – took care of everything while you're here. You've been out for fourteen hours.”

Alfred drinks the water and hands the glass to Bruce when he's done. “Did they find the perpetrator?”

“The police has brought Bane in thanks to Dick and Jason,” said Bruce, helping Alfred to sit up. “He was suspected to have been contracted by Daggett Development to bomb the place. But it goes much deeper than that as Daggett Development is an affiliate of Sionis Investment. I'll have to investigate this quietly into the matter but I suspect they have a hand in Gotham's underground.”

Alfred groaned from his spot on the bed and turns to face Bruce with worry. “What happen with Jason?”

Bruce grimace. “He was the one who found and attacked Bane. He almost killed him until Dick stepped in and talked him out of it.”

“A feat you never quite managed,” Alfred commented. “It seems this Mr. Grayson is an exceptional young man.”

“That he is...”

Alfred raised his eyebrow at Bruce and gives him a look. “Don't you dare think about it Master Bruce, Master Jason would be most upset if you involve yourself with his romantic interest.”

But Bruce didn't let anything slip out of his face, expressionless. It would fool anybody but the man who raised him. “I didn't say anything.”

“And you don't have to. I can see you plotting right now.”

Bruce coughed uncomfortably and looks away to change the subject. “As of right now the community center is closed,” said Bruce. “We're trying to find a new location for the children to go to but for now they have no where to go.”

For a moment he paused not knowing what to say. Bruce sighed and offers a pitying look. “Alfred, I'm sorry about for what happened. You've worked really hard to make it enjoyable for the children and for Jason. Using your own money and not wanting my interference.”

Alfred sighed, shifting to scratch at his cast before offering him a small smile. “When Master Jason became a cop, it was a sign for me to also find a way to help improve Gotham hence the creation of the community center. It was part of Jason's bitter past, not exactly a good memory. It was his home and I did intend to do it some good so he could move past it.”

“You will have to tell the boys the truth someday – both of them. Although Master Jason doesn't currently remember who you are to him but when he does, your relationship with him would be more strained than before. He would not appreciate that you pulled the wool over his eyes.”

“I never meant to deceive them but I will tell them someday, Alfred. Just not right now.”

Alfred gives a resigned sigh and leans his head back on the pillows with a thump. “With all this drama you and Master Jason have wroth, I deserve a medal and a bottle of bourbon for dealing with you stubborn children. I'm surprised we all managed to survive until now.”

“I'll have it gift wrapped and include extra vacation days when you come back, Alfred. Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be resuming my hiatus but hopefully I won't be gone long. My return will mean something big is coming.  
> Also special thanks to Janna (Ianna) for commenting on this fic. Your encouragement has kept me going to finish what I started.


End file.
